quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Strogg
I have done a cleanup. There was too much idle conjecture, excess info and repetition of the same points in this article rather than a clear record of the Strogg from actual Quake media. I have moved all the conjecture, excess info and repeated points here for storage: From the intro: The Strogg also require protein from dead flesh to create a substance known as stroyent, which is vital to them for nourishment and the lubrication of their vast and high tech military-industrial complex. They maintain this system on their homeworld, Stroggos, which is heavily defended with various security installations and fully fledged to launch assaults on other worlds. The Strogg are recognisable mainly as humanoid figures of decaying flesh with machinery and armour fused onto their bodies, (even the oldest technology found on Stroggos is ergonomic and anthropometric hinting their original bodies were not unlike our own). Humanoid Strogg are also recognisable by their orange eyes, caused by the microcellular Strogg nanite technology therein. They come in various different shapes and sizes but the average Strogg is much stronger physically than a human and can easily kill. The most powerful Strogg entity is called the Makron, and functions as the supreme leader among them. (This is too much detail for an enticing intro, and also is repeated in other sections in the article) Idle speculation from the possible origins section: , since their reliance on enemy bodies as their resource effectively means that the enemy's dead are their source of power. They are also said to be the next step in human evolution. This being said, it means that the Strogg literally feed on death itself, and war is their only source of nourishment. In the eyes of whosoever created the Strogg this may have seemed advantageous because the Strogg would not require any resource other than the dead of the enemy- so they would fight out of their own thirst for blood. This supports the possibility the Strogg may be a very similar or parallel version of Earth, judging by their humanoid forms and their engineering methods (even down to the use of screws, bolts and modular floor tiles/metal panels/bricks) being so similar to Earth, but their future was much darker than we would like. All Strogg technology is ergonomic and anthropometric (built with surveyed human body size and positions in mind that shows extensive knowledge of human body measurements, strengths, requirements and limits) - seats, doors, handles, control panels, computers, weaponry, crates, fencing, railings, trams, corridors, stairs, lifts. All environments on Stroggos are perfect for human interaction. Some evidence of Strogg history and past culture exist in one notable part of Stroggos. That is the Palace which may be one of the oldest structures, considering it is one of the only buildings that reveals signs of the Strogg culture, their beliefs, and origins. Several of these signs include the red carpet, the Quake 2 signs, the inscriptions found on the walls throughout the facility and the image of a powerful character who may have once been a very important piece of strogg history before they became completely mindless and monotone. This is shown by several of the newer structures on Stroggos that reveal no signs of Strogg culture or care for it. One theory is that the Nexus was one of the things that led to the Stroggs mindlessness although they probably weren't very peaceful in the first place, considering what they did to the inhabitants of Stroggos. One theory about the possible origin of the Strogg is that they were once part of the armies from Quake 1 until they rebelled, broke away, and left in slipgates that led them to the planet they currently inhabit. This also makes sense because it shows how they would need to find more lifeforms to use considering they used up all the resources of Stroggos, except for a few mutated ones that they now use for defense. These aspects can also be noted in the intro of Enemy Territory Quake Wars, where it says that the Strogg are soulless fusions of decaying flesh and matter searching the galaxy for new resources to harvest. One thing going against that theory is that the Palace could also be a sign that the Strogg were once just like Earth until they became completely dependent on technology and the creation of weapons and cyber-biological technology. Use for a separate "Stroyent" article: The most important substance to the Strogg is stroyent. It is a viscous green slime which contains large amounts of protein and other nutrients that the Strogg require, which is processed from the corpses of their victims and former allies. In addition stroyent is used by the Strogg as a kind of renewable biofuel instead of oil. Stroyent health stations are what appears to be a removed stomach found attached to a device that dispenses stroyent to Strogg requiring medical assistance. Stroyent seems to be produced using various bio-engineered systems, integrally something called a "stroyent processing creature" as well as a giant organ much like a massive heart that pumps the stroyent through a series of tunnels and pipelines running across Stroggos. This is part of a biological factory the Strogg maintain for creating stroyent. It is likely this is the central system for stroyent's production and dispersal. However, even during the Earth Invasion the Strogg were equally capable of producing stroyent on Earth and could even convert existing human oil refineries into stroyent factories. For this reason it is likely that the Strogg can create Stroyent with or without the use of the stroyent processing creature and the heart, though these systems inevitably made the process a lot faster. Unlike oil, stroyent is a non-combustible fuel and is likely only able to fuel Strogg machinery by being fed into various interconnected biological components. Regardless of this, the Strogg still use combustible fuels also, likely stroyent-derived, since there are explosive red barrels in many Strogg facilities, probably containing gasoline or some similar fuel. Monster quotes I guess enemy quotes in wiki ware from Quake IV ? "Traitor!" etc. ? I think in Quake II Iron Maiden says something like "choreepa" which google translates to "thievery/stealing" in hindi language. "Chiripa" in Spanish means "lucky break". "Choleepa" in nyandza is "defect". Also Gladiator says something like "achaayitaar" which may refer to Achor: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Achor Hebrew: עכור‬ "muddy, turbid: gloomy, dejected" "Achaitar" which in shindi language means "will look". Voivodpl (talk) 21:16, December 22, 2018 (UTC)